Eris Quod Sum
by Nomyn
Summary: Tom Bronks s'apprête à embarquer dans le Poudlard Express pour une ultime année à l'école des sorciers. Talentueux poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quiddictch de Serdaigle, il retrouve sur le quai son coéquipier et ami de toujours Mark, avec qui il projette déjà de remporter pour une troisième fois la Coupe de Quiddicth des Maisons. Or, un défi de plus grande ampleur les attend...
1. UN SEPTIÈME DÉPART

Salutations !

 _Eris Quod Sum_ est un projet de fan-fiction qui se base sur l'univers magique créé par J.K. Rowling. Il s'agit d'une histoire totalement inédite qui prend place dans une chronologie parallèle à celle de _Harry Potter,_ c'est-à-dire que vous ne retrouverez aucun personnage de cette saga littéraire dans le récit. En revanche, les lieux, les sortilèges et autres nombreux aspects du monde imaginé par l'auteur seront bien évidemment repris.

C'est la première fois que j'écris en me basant sur cet univers, dans lequel je me suis réellement plongé depuis peu. Je suis encore en train d'apprendre de nombreuses choses sur celui-ci, il se peut donc que mon style s'améliore grandement au fil des chapitres. Je pense être suffisamment à l'aise pour le moment, mais toute aide de votre part serait la bienvenue ! J'attends donc beaucoup de vos retours : toute critique, remarque ou simple réaction de votre part est la bienvenue !

Bonne lecture !

 **ERIS QUOD SUM**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE PREMIER –** **UN SEPTIÈME DÉPART**

Le moteur à vapeur du Poudlard Express commença à gronder ici, dans l'enceinte secrète de la gare londonienne de King's Cross, alors que de voluptueux nuages d'un gris fort tamisé s'échappèrent royalement de la cheminée de sa locomotive rouge écarlate pour aller embrasser la marquise, perchée quelques mètres plus haut. Nous sommes le 1er septembre et il est bientôt onze heures du matin. Le quai surélevé de la voie 9 ¾ était noir de monde et tous accouraient ci et là dans un tumulte croissant, bien que suffisamment contrôlé par les quelques agents chargés de la sécurité de la station. Pour nous autres, jeunes et moins jeunes apprentis sorciers, il était enfin temps de dire au revoir à nos familles et de partir s'installer confortablement avec nos camarades – et proches amis – à l'intérieur des différents compartiments du train, dans lesquels nos bagages et autres affaires importantes y étaient déjà entreposés.

Comme chaque année, ma mère, Elizabeth, essaya tant bien que mal de retenir les quelques larmes qui cherchaient à s'échapper de ses yeux et tomba presque instinctivement dans mes bras. C'était devenu comme un rituel pour nous, sauf qu'aujourd'hui, c'était la dernière fois que cela arrivait, car il s'agissait de ma dernière rentrée à Poudlard. Un septième départ, un dernier au revoir. Une ultime année à l'école des sorciers. J'enroule à mon tour mes bras autours de ma mère et ferme les yeux. Plusieurs pensées, mélangées à de nombreux souvenirs, se bousculèrent dans ma tête à cet instant. Je ressens de manière soudaine et inattendue un sentiment de tristesse et de nostalgie. Alors que l'embrassade avec ma mère me semble être plus longue encore que celle des précédentes années, des images circulent dans mon esprit, me montrant en quelques fractions de seconde tous ces moments forts que j'ai vécu ces six dernières années. Bientôt, des voix familières viennent s'inviter dans mes visions : celles de mes parents, de mes cousins, de mes amis, de mes professeurs. J'ai l'impression de revivre une partie de ma vie, mais de manière accélérée. J'assiste à nouveau à toutes ces rencontres, ces délires d'enfance et d'adolescence, ces moments de gloire mais aussi de malheur. Après de longues secondes de silence, je finis par me décoller avec délicatesse du corps de ma mère. J'ouvre à nouveau mes yeux et peine également à cacher mes émotions. Mon regard se tourne ensuite lentement vers celui de mon père, William, qui se tenait juste derrière ma mère. Un large sourire affectif se dessine sur son visage, un sourire que je lui rends automatiquement tandis qu'il vient à son tour m'étreindre brièvement mais avec force. En me retirant, il hocha la tête en me fixant des yeux et sans dire un mot. C'était comme s'il voulait m'assurer que j'allais être à la hauteur cette année, et qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas pour moi.

Mon petit frère, Samuel, suivait la même démarche et venait à peine d'en terminer avec notre mère. Ayant trois ans de moins que moi, Sam s'apprête donc quant à lui à rentrer en quatrième année. Au fond de moi, je l'envie grandement. Mais je sais que si je lui disais ça ouvertement, il ne me comprendrait pas. Pourtant, il lui reste encore tellement de choses à découvrir, à apprendre, à vivre. J'aimerais tant pouvoir rester encore quelques années à Poudlard, car, malgré certains défauts que l'on pourrait attribuer à cette école et à la scolarité en général, j'aime être là-bas, et j'y ai définitivement passé les meilleurs moments de mon existence. Cependant, une part de moi sait pertinemment que rester à l'école indéfiniment est un rêve bien trop futile. Étant donné que j'ai atteint l'âge majeur, il me fallait désormais penser à mon avenir, à ce que je voulais faire plus tard, dans le si vaste monde des adultes. Et détrompez-vous sur ce point-là, car j'avais déjà en fin de cinquième année de grandes ambitions !

En effet, je me suis très rapidement découvert au cours de ma scolarité une passion folle pour le sport, et bien évidemment pour le Quidditch. D'ailleurs, cette discipline m'obstinait tellement que j'étais prêt à tout pour faire partie de l'équipe officielle de Serdaigle, ma maison. Ma détermination a finalement payé en troisième année, durant laquelle j'ai pu obtenir l'un des trois postes de poursuiveur. Dès lors, je n'ai pas arrêté de m'entraîner, de m'exercer et de m'améliorer. Il m'arrivait même de délaisser certaines matières pour me concentrer davantage sur le Quidditch. C'en était devenue une maladie, une addiction. Je commençais déjà à me dire à l'époque que j'avais trouvé ma voie. Ainsi, par le biais de grands efforts et d'un superbe esprit d'équipe, nous avons remporté cette année-là pour la première fois la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons, qui est plus ou moins considéré comme le Graal pour tous les élèves amateurs du sport au sein de l'école. L'année suivante, l'équipe a malheureusement subit de nombreux chamboulements, avec le départ de certains joueurs – y compris notre capitaine – qui avaient terminé leur scolarité, et la grave blessure de notre ancien gardien, qui était presque imbattable dans quasiment tous les matchs. La quatrième année était donc une année de transition, durant laquelle nous avons passé la majeure partie de notre temps à reconstruire une équipe aussi solide que la précédente. Nous n'avons donc pas remporté la Coupe pour une deuxième fois d'affilé. Cependant, la cinquième année aura été notre plus glorieuse : on avait remporté les trois matchs de l'année et battu à plate couture nos adversaires sur des scores fleuves. Le titre de champion était donc bien évidemment nôtre cette année. Nous étions irrésistibles, la meilleure équipe sur tous les plans. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai pleinement envisagé d'organiser ma future vie professionnelle autour de ce sport. Je pensais au départ simplement devenir journaliste sportif et travailler dans la presse spécialisée, mais beaucoup de mes proches m'ont poussé à voir plus grand, en particulier mes parents qui rêvent de me voir intégrer, à l'avenir, l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre et ainsi participer à de grandes compétitions. C'est alors avec cet état d'esprit et cette ambition que j'ai entamé la sixième année, en ayant un seul objectif en tête : remporter pour la troisième fois la Coupe de Quidditch et ainsi augmenter mon palmarès, dans le but de séduire mes futurs recruteurs. Malheureusement, les équipes des autres maisons étaient parvenus entre-temps à réhausser leur niveau de jeu afin de pouvoir à nouveau rivaliser avec nous, et la compétition fut plus difficile que prévue. Et malgré tous nos efforts – qui m'ont d'ailleurs personnellement coûté une lourde séparation avec ma petite-amie, Eloise Davenport, que j'avais commencé à fréquenter à partir de ma quatrième année – nous fûmes finalement vaincus de peu par l'équipe de Serpentard, qui s'était classée première avec seulement vingt points de plus que nous. L'année précédente s'était donc conclue sur une note très amère. Au sein de l'équipe, nous étions tous frustrés, voire agacés. Notre extrême confiance nous a mené à sous-estimer aveuglement nos adversaires, et c'est ce qui a en partie causé notre défaite. C'est pourquoi, avant de nous quitter en toute fin d'année, nous nous étions promis moi et mes coéquipiers de prendre notre revanche lors de la prochaine – et dernière pour la plupart d'entre nous – compétition.

Alors que Sam venait de quitter les bras de notre père, je lui fis bref un signe de la tête, indiquant qu'il était désormais temps de partir. Il vint timidement se placer à mes côtés tout en lançant un dernier regard vers nos parents, qui levèrent leurs mains en guise d'ultime au revoir. Je place alors ma main droite derrière son dos et l'emmène avec moi vers l'une des nombreuses portes du train. A quelques pas non loin se trouvaient notre tante et oncle, Margareth – la sœur de ma mère – et Richard Rowner, accompagnés de leurs enfants – et donc nos cousins – Abigail, Wesley et Rebecca. La première, que l'on surnomme Gale, est la plus jeune et rentre en troisième année. Le deuxième, que l'on surnomme Wes, est le meilleur ami de Sam et rentre également en quatrième année. Enfin, la troisième, que l'on surnomme Becca occasionnellement, a le même âge que moi et rentre donc en septième année. Tous font parti de la maison Serdaigle – d'ailleurs, Rebecca en est la préfète-en-chef – et nous nous entendons à merveille. En remarquant Wesley, Sam retrouva le sourire et se précipita immédiatement vers lui et sa famille. Alors que je m'apprête à faire de même, j'entends derrière moi – malgré le brouhaha de la foule – une puissante voix qui m'est drôlement familière :

« Tom Bronks, te voilà mon salaud ! »

Je souffle du nez et rit brièvement avant de me retourner. C'était bien évidemment Mark, mon ami de toujours, celui avec qui j'ai passé le plus de temps durant toute ma scolarité et avec qui j'ai fais les quatre cents coups. Mon acolyte, mon camarade mais aussi mon coéquipier protecteur et batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Il se tenait là, devant moi, droit comme un piquet, les bras écartés et un sourire presque moqueur qui lui montait jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Mark Myers ! répliquai-je sur le même ton, ça me fait plaisir de revoir ta sale tronche. »


	2. COMPARTIMENT D

Deuxième chapitre qui reprend à peu près là où le premier s'était arrêté. On est encore sur pas mal de mise en contexte, avec la présentation des personnages et des relations qui les unissent.

Bonne lecture !

 **ERIS QUOD SUM**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 – COMPARTIMENT D**

Mark me guide fièrement à travers les différents compartiments du train. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient déjà pris place sur les sièges et dans les cabines. Nous étions parmi les derniers à monter à bord. Cependant, Mark me semblait confiant et pleine d'assurance. Il avait l'air de savoir où aller, comme s'il avait réservé des places à nos noms. Sur notre chemin, nous rencontrons Joshua Hartfield, notre préfet-en-chef, qui se dirigeait quant à lui vers la tête du train, où l'attendait les préfets et préfets-en-chef des autres maisons. Nous échangeons chacun une rapide poignée de main avant de reprendre notre route. En poussant la porte menant vers un compartiment adjacent, Mark se fait soudainement surprendre par sa petite-amie, Wendy Bloomberg, une élève de Poufsouffle. Celle-ci s'agrippa sauvagement à son cou et lui déposa un long baiser sur les lèvres afin de marquer leurs retrouvailles. Je fronce les sourcils et pris un air moqueur :

« Bon, mademoiselle Bloomberg ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'aimerais bien que vous me rendiez mon ami s'il vous plait ! On est plutôt pressé. »

Les deux se retournèrent vers moi en grimaçant avant d'esquisser un léger sourire. Wendy m'enlaça en riant avant de finalement nous laisser passer. Assis non-loin se trouvait son petit frère, Todd, qui a le même âge que Sam et rentre donc lui aussi en quatrième année. Nous lui faisons un bref signe de la tête qu'il ignore volontairement. Mark ricana un moment avant de m'entraîner à nouveau avec lui vers l'arrière du train. Avant d'entrer dans un compartiment à cabines, j'ai pu repérer ci et là quelques visages familiers. Il y avait, entres autres, Isaac Owlsley, le petit malin de notre maison sur qui on peut toujours compter, et Eugene Lombard, véritable tête d'ampoule bien souvent désagréable tellement il la ramène sans que l'on ne lui demande quoi que ce soit. C'est d'ailleurs le seul chez nous à avoir obtenu la mention Optimal dans plus de dix BUSE en fin de cinquième année. Une fois à l'intérieur du compartiment à cabines, Mark m'indique qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de chemin à parcourir. Je remarque que le couloir est presque aussi étroit que dans les autres wagons, ne laissant presque de la place que pour la largeur d'une seule personne. D'ailleurs, la vendeuse de friandises avait déjà entamé son premier aller-retour dans le train avec son chariot et nous obligea à nous réfugier dans l'une des cabines pour la laisser passer. Nous tombons alors nez-à-nez avec Robert Galloway, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Pouffsoufle, accompagné des frères Wilcox, jumeaux batteurs peu bavards réputés pour leur brutalité pendant les rencontres. Je peux en être témoin personnellement, j'ai d'ailleurs arrêté de compter le nombre de Cognards qu'ils m'ont balancés à la figure à chaque fois que l'on jouait contre eux. La rivalité qu'impose la compétition a fait que nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment appréciés, même si je trouve que ces types presque aussi arrogants et détestables que ceux de Serpentard. J'ai donc très peu d'estime envers eux. Le temps que la sorcière exécute son passage dans le couloir, un silence peu confortable s'était installé dans la cabine. Mark essaya tant bien que mal de détendre l'atmosphère :

« Ça roule, les mecs ? »

Bien évidemment, aucune réponse ne sortit de leur bouche. Ils gardaient cette espèce de regard vide et agissaient comme si nous n'étions pas là. Ils étaient tous les trois assis dans la même position : le dos légèrement courbé, les jambes impeccablement pliées à la verticale sur lesquelles reposaient leurs coudes, et les doigts de leurs mains étaient croisés. Une fois le champ libre à l'extérieur de la cabine, Mark et moi nous empressons de sortir dans le but de mettre fin à cette situation qui commençait à devenir un peu trop embarrassante. _Pas commode ces bonhommes,_ avait l'air de penser Mark en mordant ses lèvres et haussant les sourcils. Soudainement, une légère secousse nous indiqua que le train venait tout juste de démarrer. J'ouvre instinctivement la première fenêtre disponible à proximité et observe méticuleusement les quelques familles encore présentent sur le quai. Je balaye chaque individu du regard mais ne parvient pas à trouver mes parents. Étaient-ils déjà partis ? Peut-être. Mark m'empêcha d'en être certain et m'invita à le suivre de plus belle. Je jette néanmoins un dernier et vif coup d'œil vers l'extérieur tout en refermant la fenêtre avant de finalement empiéter son pas. On arrive enfin au fond du couloir quand Mark me montre l'écriteau au-dessus de la porte du prochain wagon :

« On y est, annonça-t-il en souriant, compartiment D. »

Alors que je m'apprêtais à rentrer avec lui, je remarque du coin de l'œil la présence de mon ex-petite-amie, Eloise Davenport, derrière la vitre de la cabine située juste à côté de nous. Elle était là, assise en train de discuter et de rigoler avec son amie de longue date Carol Haynes. J'ai pensé à elle tout l'été, la scène de notre séparation me hantait parfois l'esprit. Je me rends compte qu'elle me manque et à quel point j'ai été définitivement stupide l'année dernière. Le Quidditch était si important pour moi que j'ai involontairement provoqué ce sentiment d'abandon chez elle, et quand j'ai dû choisir entre ma passion et son amour, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi-même et me suis davantage concentré sur le sport. Aujourd'hui, il ne me reste plus que des regrets, mais je sais que jamais je ne pourrais revenir en arrière. Désormais, j'essaye tant bien que mal d'oublier tout ça et de passer à autre chose. Je détourne du regard lorsqu'elle me surprend en train de l'épier. Mark poussa la porte du compartiment D et me laissa passer en premier. Il referma aussitôt la porte derrière nous avant de s'adresser aux personnes présentes dans le wagon en criant de manière théâtrale :

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! Regardez ce que je vous ramène là : un Tom Bronks bien menu, pour le plaisir de vos yeux ! »

Tous se retournèrent et se levèrent en m'acclamant et en tapant des pieds sur le sol. C'était bien évidemment le reste de mes coéquipiers de Quidditch, et ils avaient visiblement l'air d'être bien en forme ce matin ! Adam Parker, notre capitaine, lui aussi poursuiveur, est le premier à venir me serrer la main.

« Content de te revoir, cap' ! lui dis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

– Moi aussi, je suis rassuré de voir que notre meilleur buteur soit bel et bien présent et en bonne santé. »

Alors qu'il vient à peine de s'écarter, la haute Rachel Greer vient m'accueillir dans ses bras avec force. Elle occupe le troisième et dernier poste de poursuiveur dans l'équipe. Elle avait toujours cette impressionnante carrure d'athlète. Je remarque aussi que ses longs cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en queue de cheval, comme si elle était déjà prête pour la compétition à venir. C'est une fille qui a un fort caractère et qui sait se faire entendre. Si Adam porte le brassard de capitaine, c'est bien pour son habilité à trouver les bonnes stratégies pour chaque match et à diriger la formation. En revanche, quand il s'agit de motiver les troupes, c'est sur Rachel qu'il nous faut le plus souvent compter. Elle a en outre elle aussi un petit frère, Eli, qui rentre en troisième année. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Caleb Dawson de venir m'accueillir. Il est notre second batteur de l'équipe. C'est peut-être le plus réservé d'entre nous mais une fois sur le terrain, il est diablement efficace. Vient ensuite Tobias Nielson – que l'on surnomme tous Tobey – notre gardien charismatique qui sait très bien divertir le public malgré son poste, de par ses arrêts bien souvent spectaculaires qu'il a l'habitude de nous sortir lors de situations pourtant désespérées. Enfin, il ne restait plus que la taquine Alice Miller, notre attrapeuse, douée et très agile. Toute souriante, elle vient m'enlacer avant de déposer un léger bisou sur ma joue droite. En se retirant, elle rejette presque machinalement sa longue mèche rebelle blonde derrière l'une de ses oreilles. Après quelques courtes secondes durant lesquelles chacun de mes partenaires me dévisageait, Mark me prit férocement sous son coude :

« Alors, j'espère que l'on ne t'a pas trop manqué depuis tout ce temps, hein ? dit-il en se moquant. Prêt pour une dernière année ?

– Et comment que je suis prêt, lui répondis-je avec assurance. »


	3. LES FLÈCHES D'APPLEBY

Troisième chapitre, toujours à bord du Poudlard Express. Ça parle beaucoup de Quidditch, peut-être un peu trop (et j'en suis désolé), mais je me sentais quelque part obligé de développer tout ce que chapitre aborde, car c'est le meilleur moyen de montrer la passion qu'éprouvent les personnages quant à ce sport ! La suite se focalisera davantage sur l'histoire.

Bonne lecture !

 **ERIS QUOD SUM**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 – LES FLÈCHES D'APPLEBY**

Une partie de mon front était collée à la fenêtre presque gelée du train. J'ai dû m'assoupir quelques minutes alors que je contemplais le soleil qui était en train de se coucher progressivement et gracieusement à l'ouest, derrière les sommets des Pennines définissant l'horizon. Nous devons sûrement traverser en ce moment-même la frontière entre l'Angleterre et l'Écosse. La gare de Pré-au-Lard n'était plus très loin, désormais. J'ai l'impression que le voyage est passé encore plus rapidement que les fois précédentes. Pendant une bonne moitié du trajet, moi et mes coéquipiers n'avons fait que de parler de nos vacances. Entre autres, Mark était parti se perdre pendant un peu plus d'un mois avec sa famille dans le pays de Galles tandis qu'Alice était partie en compagnie de sa mère visiter la ville de Paris, capitale de la France, mais aussi – paraît-il – de la mode, de la gastronomie, de l'architecture et de l'amour romantique. Après réflexion et connaissant selon moi assez bien son caractère, je me demande si Alice s'y est vraiment plu là-bas. Peut-être que je me trompe ou bien que je ne la connaisse pas aussi si bien que cela, en fin de compte. De mon côté, je dois dire que je n'ai pas beaucoup bougé cet été. En effet, mes parents travaillent ensemble dans le Bureau de désinformation situé au niveau 3 du Ministère de la Magie – et donc au sein du Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques – et leurs dernières obligations ont fait que nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de partir en vacances ailleurs dans le pays ou à l'étranger.

En décollant mon visage de la vitre, je me surprends en train de bailler. Après avoir frotté machinalement mes yeux fatigués, je décide d'observer minutieusement l'environnement qui m'entoure au sein du wagon tout en restant assis à ma place. Situés à deux ou trois tables en face de moi et sur la rangée opposée à la mienne, Adam et Tobey étaient tous les deux concentrés sur leur jeu d'échecs version sorciers. Je ne parviens pas vraiment à voir lequel des deux est en train de gagner même si le léger sourire en coin de notre capitaine pourrait m'indiquer que ce dernier est actuellement dans une bonne posture. Tout juste derrière moi se trouvait Alice – seule elle aussi – la tête plongée à l'intérieur de ses bras, soutenus par la table. Elle doit très certainement être en train de dormir. Enfin, Caleb était assis plus loin, dans l'un des quatre recoins du compartiment. Je remarque qu'il est en train de feuilleter le numéro du jour de la Gazette du sorcier. Mark et Rachel, quant à eux, s'étaient absentés il y a quelques minutes pour aller acheter quelques friandises à la dame du chariot, qui avait arrêté de faire ses allers et retours.

Après quelques douloureux étirements suivis de longues secondes à rester éveiller sans rien faire, je décide finalement de me lever pour aller rejoindre Caleb et lui tenir compagnie.

« Alors, quelles nouvelles aujourd'hui ? lui demandai-je en pointant du doigt son journal tout en m'asseyant confortablement en face de lui.

– Bah, souffla-t-il, tu le sais très bien, le même blabla habituel à l'occasion de la rentrée des élèves de Poudlard. La moitié du numéro d'aujourd'hui ne parle que de ça, mais je n'ai pas vraiment relevé quelque-chose en particulier.

– Et côté sport, ça dit quoi ? La Ligue de Quidditch devrait normalement bientôt débuter, ils ont annoncé quelles sont les équipes qui vont se rencontrer lors de la première journée ?

– Attends que je vérifie, dit-il calmement en cherchant la rubrique dédiée aux sports. Non, pas encore apparemment. (Il se frotta le menton avant de reprendre) Vivement la reprise en tout cas, on n'a pas eu grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent cet été.

– Ça, c'est sûr ! En revanche, ça va être la folie l'été prochain avec la nouvelle édition de la Coupe du Monde.

– Ouais, et ça commencera pile au moment où l'on aura terminé nos études ! Dès que les billets seront disponibles, je suis certain que mon père s'arrachera pour réserver des places pour les matchs de l'Angleterre.

– En espérant qu'on aille loin cette fois-ci, dis-je en soupirant, parce que ce n'était pas fameux lors de la précédente édition.

– C'est parce que l'équipe était en pleine reconstruction à l'époque, souviens-toi. Je suis plutôt confiant personnellement, d'ailleurs je nous vois bien atteindre le carré final.

– Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi, dis donc.

– Eh bien, il faut dire que je me base un peu sur notre propre parcours. On était exactement dans le même cas qu'eux auparavant, et cela ne nous a pas empêché de rouler sur tout le monde en cinquième année !

– M'ouais, ça se tient. Mais là tu compares de pauvres petites équipes scolaires à des sélections nationales, ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose ! dis-je en me moquant.

– Dans le fond, ça revient au même, s'entêta Caleb, c'est juste l'échelle qui change, c'est tout.

– Le verdict dans un peu plus d'un an je suppose, marmonnai-je après quelques secondes de silence, pour l'heure, mieux vaut se concentrer sur la Ligue. »

Une boîte de Chocogrenouilles atterrit soudainement devant moi sur la surface de la table, ce qui me fit légèrement sursauter. Je lance un regard interrogatif en direction de Caleb, qui reçut aussitôt une Baguette réglisse en pleine figure. En me retournant, j'aperçois Rachel traînant un sac rempli de friandises derrière Mark, qui, quant à lui, s'esclaffait.

« Paf ! cria-t-il, dans le mille !

– Tu aurais pu me prévenir avant de lancer, je l'aurais gobé en plein air ton bonbon, plaisanta Caleb dans le but de ne pas se faire ridiculiser davantage.

– Euh… les gars, dis-je en observant en détails le sac que portait Rachel, vous êtes au courant qu'on arrive bientôt ? Vous comptez sérieusement vous enfiler tout ça avant d'arriver ?

– Bien sûr, seulement si vous comptez nous aider, rétorqua Rachel en vidant le reste des friandises sur la table.

– Bon, dis-je en me rendant compte que l'on n'avait pas vraiment le choix, qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Je pris alors une poignée de dragées surprises tandis que Rachel s'installa à ma gauche et que Mark pris place à côté de Caleb, en lui subtilisant au passage la Gazette du sorcier. Il passa rapidement en revue la rubrique sportive avant de replier avec vigueur le papier du journal.

« Alors les gars, vous supportez quel club cette année ? nous demanda-t-il en se frottant les mains.

– Tu supportes qui toi, déjà ? interrogea Caleb.

– Les Frelons de Wimbourne, affirma-t-il fièrement. »

 _Quel drôle de nom pour une équipe quand même,_ pensai-je. D'après ce que l'on raconte, au dix-septième siècle, un batteur de l'équipe aurait aperçu parmi les branches d'un arbre situé en bordure de terrain un nid de guêpes. Il l'aurait alors projeté d'un coup de batte sur l'un des attrapeurs de l'équipe adverse, qui dut se retirer du match après avoir été victime de terribles piqûres. L'équipe aurait après cela remporté la victoire et donc adopté l'emblème de la guêpe en plus du surnom de « Frelons » de Wimbourne. Depuis, leurs supporters – surnommés les Piqueurs – ont pour coutume d'émettre un bourdonnement sonore pour troubler la concentration des poursuiveurs adverses lors des penaltys.

« Je suis toujours pour le club de Flaquemare, intervint à son tour Rachel »

Fondé en 1163, il s'agit de la plus ancienne équipe de la Ligue britannique et irlandaise. C'est aussi le club anglais le plus titré, avec vingt-deux Coupes de la Ligue et deux Coupes d'Europe. Rachel idolâtre Jocelyn Wadcock – une ancienne poursuiveuse de l'équipe – car elle détient depuis 1931 le record du plus grand nombre de buts marqués en une saison.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment de club favori, continua Caleb, mais j'apprécie pas mal les Faucons de Falmouth.

– Ah ouais ? s'étonna Mark, ils sont pourtant réputés pour leur brutalité. D'ailleurs il me semble que leur devise est _Remportons la victoire, mais si nous ne pouvons gagner, il y a aura quelques crânes fêlés._ De quoi bien effrayer les joueurs adverses.

– Je verrais bien les frères Wilcox là-bas, ils se sentiraient comme à la maison plaisantai-je tout en me rappelant de mauvais souvenirs.

– Surtout que ce ne serait pas la première fois que l'équipe engagerait des frères jumeaux comme batteurs, reprit Mark, car il y avait les frères Kevin et Karl Broadmoor qui jouaient entre 1958 et 1969. Ils ont d'ailleurs largement contribué à la réputation du club.

– Et toi, alors ? me demanda Rachel après un bref silence, tu supportes qui ?

– Je soutiens la plupart des clubs anglais comme toujours, répondis-je, mais si je devais en choisir un en particulier, ce serait les Flèches d'Appleby. Petite anecdote pour vous d'ailleurs : sachez que mon grand-père a assisté, en 1932, au fameux match de Coupe d'Europe contre les Vautours de Vrasta, qui étaient les champions en titre à l'époque. D'après lui, la rencontre avait duré seize jours sous une pluie et un brouillard d'une rare intensité, mais à la fin, les Flèches l'avaient finalement emporté.

– Dément, s'exclama Mark alors qu'il avala un Fondant du Chaudron, je tuerais pour voir un tel match. »


	4. DÉBARQUEMENT PRÉCIPITÉ

Un quatrième chapitre qui s'arrête un peu plus tôt que ce qui était initialement prévu. J'ai finalement décidé de réserver la scène du banquet pour le prochain chapitre, car je compte bien m'attarder dessus !

Bonne lecture !

 **ERIS QUOD SUM**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 – DÉBARQUEMENT PRÉCIPITÉ**

« Alice, réveille-toi ! lui crai-je dans les oreilles tout en la secouant dans tous les sens, le train a pris feu ! On est à l'arrêt, dépêche-toi il faut qu'on y aille !

– Que… quoi ? se demanda-t-elle, encore à moitié endormie.

– Pour l'amour du ciel, lève-toi ! Tout le monde est déjà sorti, sauf nous !

– Que se passe-t-il ? me questionna-t-elle alors qu'elle commençait à paniquer.

– Le train a pris feu, répétai-je, il faut qu'on se bouge ! Allez, grouille-toi !

– Oh, merde ! cria-t-elle en se rendant pleinement compte, enfin, de l'urgence de la situation. »

Elle s'agrippa à moi tout en se levant avec une certaine difficulté, probablement due à cause du réveil un peu trop brutal qu'elle venait d'endurer. En la protégeant de mes bras, je la guide de mon mieux à travers l'épaisse nappe de fumée qui avait envahie le wagon. Cette dernière était si dense qu'elle nous empêchait de voir correctement ce qu'il y avait devant nous. Je ne pouvais seulement discerner que quelques formes très abstraites du mobilier de notre compartiment. Faisant de mon mieux pour éviter les obstacles sur notre route, je parviens finalement à trouver une porte menant vers l'extérieur.

« On y est presque, dis-je sereinement dans le but de rassurer Alice, toujours cramponné à moi. »

Je saisis la poignée de la porte à l'aide de ma main gauche puis fis un bref mouvement avec mon poignet afin de l'ouvrir. Il ne me restait plus qu'à l'enfoncer en donnant un grand coup d'épaule et nous étions enfin sorti. Je m'exécute alors, tout en veillant à ne pas faire de mal à Alice. Une fois ceci fait, nous posons nos pieds sur une surface anormalement surélevée et assez dure. D'ailleurs, Alice faillit en perdre l'équilibre, pensant peut-être à atterrir un peu plus bas et sur une surface un peu plus molle, probablement de la terre, ou quelque-chose qui s'en rapproche. La surface du sol sur lequel nous étions à présent était, au contraire, parfaitement plane et de couleur grise, comme de la roche. Nous nous avançons de quelques pas afin de nous éloigner du train. Alice releva la tête et remarqua l'imposante façade de pierre qui se trouvait devant nous. En se détachant délicatement de mon emprise, elle scruta une pancarte en bois suspendue à environ un mètre au-dessus de nous. Je l'observe à mon tour et la lit dans ma tête : _lieu de repos exclusivement réservé aux chauffeurs et mécaniciens._ Alice grimaça un moment puis me fusilla du regard en fronçant les sourcils :

« Mais… dit-elle, confuse, on est à la gare de Pré-au-Lard ? »

Je n'eus pas même le temps d'acquiescer qu'elle se retourna vivement et posa ses yeux sur le train pour la première fois depuis que nous en sommes sortis. Ce dernier était en fait complètement intact, rien de plus ordinaire. Pas un seul signe d'incendie, aucune odeur de brûlé. La fumée qui était présente dans notre wagon s'était quant à elle déjà dissipée. Alice me lança un nouveau regard, plus troublée que jamais. Aucun mot ne semble vouloir – ou pouvoir – sortir de sa bouche. Je commence à lui sourire, puis, progressivement, à me moquer d'elle ouvertement.

« Je t'ai bien eu, hein ? lui lançai-je finalement en plaquant ma main sur l'une de ses épaules. »

Ses yeux gonflèrent et sa bouche était désormais entre-ouverte. Elle semblait d'abord choquée, puis, après quelques secondes, rassurée. Elle ne me quitta pas des yeux pendant un long moment, mais elle restait néanmoins toujours là, en face de moi, immobile et muette. Il lui fallait probablement encore un peu de temps pour se rendre compte pleinement de la supercherie. Elle se retourna momentanément vers le Poudlard Express pour vérifier définitivement que tout allait bien, puis croisa à nouveau mon regard. Ses lèvres commencèrent à dessiner un léger rictus, mais elle s'empêcha de rire. Soudainement, elle se débarrassa de ma main – qui était encore posée sur son épaule – puis me frappa le haut du torse avec une force surprenante.

« Espèce de… dit-elle avant de finalement se couper alors que je continuais, de mon côté, à me moquer malgré la douleur inattendue que m'avait provoquée son coup de poing. »

Elle finit par sourire, puis rigoler brièvement en me voyant grimacer. On a toujours été très complice, Alice et moi. La relation que nous entretenons depuis que l'on se connait est pour le moins particulière : on a sans cesse tendance à se taquiner, à se lancer des pics, à se faire des mauvaises blagues. C'est notre manière à nous de montrer que l'on s'apprécie l'un et l'autre. C'est comme si nous jouons à un jeu sans fin. D'ailleurs à chaque fois que je suis avec elle, j'ai l'impression de retrouver un caractère d'enfant, de retrouver cette oisiveté et naïveté d'antan. Bien sûr, je partageais des moments similaires avec Mark – ce dernier étant lui aussi un déconneur de première – mais au fur et à mesure des années, notre relation a plutôt mûri, tandis qu'avec Alice, pratiquement rien n'avait changé.

« Attends une minute, dit-elle en reprenant un ton sérieux, comment tu expliques la fumée dans le compartiment ? Je ne rêve pas, il y avait bien de la fumée, non ?

– Non, tu ne rêves pas, lui assurai-je.

– Alors c'était quoi, étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas d'incendie ?

– Juste un petit sortilège d'écran de fumée, dis-je fièrement en tapotant ma baguette magique, rangée dans la poche intérieure de ma veste.

– Malin. Je dois reconnaître que j'y ai vraiment cru. Tu as fait fort cette fois-ci, Bronks.

– C'est notre dernière année, il fallait bien que je marque le coup, tu ne penses pas ?

– Soit. Mais saches que j'aurais ma revanche, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! »

Nous rions de plus belle avant de nous décider enfin à partir rejoindre nos coéquipiers – ainsi que le reste des élèves de deuxième à septième année – déjà en route vers les calèches. Après les avoir rattrapés et expliqués la raison de notre retard, nous séparons comme chaque année notre équipe en deux et nous installons dans deux voitures différentes. Celles-ci étaient cette fois-ci recouvertes d'un toit, étant donné qu'il avait commencé à pleuviner en début de soirée. Mark, Alice et Caleb décident de m'accompagner tandis que Rachel, Tobey et Adam venaient de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de la voiture qui nous précédait.

Comme tous les ans, nous contournons le lac de Poudlard, une vaste et profonde étendue d'eau de près de 800 mètres de diamètre située au sud du château et renfermant de nombreuses créatures magiques. Bientôt, nous rejoignons les remparts délimitant l'enceinte du domaine de Poudlard. Le dernier tiers du chemin que nous empruntons longeait ces hauts murs de pierre infranchissables. Plus tard encore, nous atteignons finalement le portail permettant aux calèches de pénétrer dans le domaine. Celui-ci était situé au milieu d'un clairière à l'entrée de la Forêt interdite. Ses grilles – ouvertes pour l'occasion – étaient en fer forgé et flanquées de deux colonnes surmontées par des statues de sangliers ailés. Après les avoir franchies, nous remontons la colline sur laquelle se situait le château, notre destination finale. Entre-temps, nous passons non-loin du stade de Quidditch de l'école, qui ne ressemblait – pour le moment – qu'à un vulgaire assemblage de poutres en bois, étant donné que ses tribunes et loges n'étaient pas encore décorées des couleurs de nos quatre maisons. A la vue de ses poteaux en or – de quinze mètres en moyenne – surmontées par de larges cercles, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Combien de fois ai-je pu envoyer le Souafle à l'intérieur de ces cercles ? Un nombre considérable de fois bien sûr, mais je ne saurais aujourd'hui capable de donner une donnée bien précise. Mon regard croisa celui de Mark – installé en face de moi – qui lut instinctivement dans mes pensées et hocha la tête : lui aussi était impatient à l'idée de retrouver ce terrain qui nous avait tous manqué. Il était bien évidemment aussi déterminé que moi à prendre notre revanche cette année.

Notre voiture s'arrêta finalement au pied du château, devant les imposantes portes d'entrée en bois de chêne qui se dressaient au sommet d'un escalier de pierre. J'avais l'impression qu'une semaine s'était déjà déroulée depuis notre départ de la voie 9 ¾. Ce dernier voyage m'avait étrangement paru plus long encore que celui des précédentes années. Mais s'il venait à peine de se terminer, notre journée, elle, ne l'était pas. En effet, il nous fallait encore traverser le château et assister au banquet de la rentrée à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, en compagnie du directeur et des professeurs de l'école. Mark ouvra vivement la porte de notre voiture et fut le premier à poser le pied dehors.

« Poudlard, nous voilà ! s'écria-t-il sous la pluie en agitant les bras. »


	5. UN AUTRE TOURNOI

Un cinquième chapitre qui se sera révélé plus difficile à écrire que prévu, le défi était principalement de rendre la réaction des personnages cohérente (en phase avec leur caractère et leurs objectifs) quant au discours du directeur. Ce chapitre apporte également l'élément déclencheur de l'intrigue principale de cette fan-fiction, on peut donc dire qu'on en a plus ou moins terminé avec la mise en place du contexte, des personnages, etc. Le rythme devrait logiquement s'accélérer pour la suite.

Bonne lecture !

 **ERIS QUOD SUM**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5 – UN AUTRE TOURNOI**

Après avoir laissé les calèches à l'extérieur du château, le gardien des Clés et des Lieux, le concierge, ainsi que d'autres officiels du personnel de Poudlard s'occupèrent d'emporter nos valises en direction de nos dortoirs respectifs tandis que les préfets nous guidèrent dans le Hall d'entrée, à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait, au pied d'un grand escalier fait de marbre, les grandes portes en bois menant à la Grande Salle. Nous nous empressons tous à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Les élèves s'installèrent sur les bancs de l'une des quatre longues tables en fonction de leur maison. La table de Serdaigle se situait au centre, côté droit, entre celle de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Avec Mark et le reste de mon équipe, je m'installe auprès de Sam – mon petit frère – que je n'avais pas revu depuis notre départ à King's Cross, et Rebecca – ma cousine – accompagnée de son petit frère Wesley et de sa petite sœur Abigail. Enfin réunis, nous échangeons quelques mots ensemble en attendant l'arrivée du directeur et des professeurs. Ces derniers arrivèrent après quelques minutes et s'installèrent confortablement sur leurs sièges habituels derrière la Grande Table, qui était située en hauteur, au fond de la salle, et qui faisait quasiment toute la largeur de celle-ci. Alors qu'un silence de cathédrale demeurait à présent dans la Grande Salle, le directeur adjoint pénétra à son tour dans la pièce, suivi par l'ensemble des élèves de première année. Comme chaque année, la Répartition allait avoir lieu. Lorsqu'ils furent appelés, les jeunes élèves s'avancèrent et s'assirent sur un petit tabouret avant d'être coiffé du Choixpeau magique, qui désigna la future maison pour chacun d'entre eux. Une fois la longue cérémonie terminée, notre directeur, Octavius Featherstone, se leva de son siège et écarta majestueusement ses bras en souriant.

« Chers élèves, je vous souhaite la bienvenue ! annonça-t-il à haute voix. Maintenant que nous sommes tous confortablement installé et que les élèves de première année ont tous été répartis dans leurs maisons, j'aimerais faire une annonce particulière. »

Il s'arrêta un moment et balaya la Grande Salle d'un regard énigmatique. Pas de doutes, même si son imposante stature ainsi que sa puissante voix y contribuait grandement, cet homme savait se faire respecter et captiver l'attention de ses élèves : toutes les oreilles étaient tournées vers lui, chacun retenait son souffle et s'impatientait quant à la suite du discours.

« Cette année, reprit-il, marquera pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années le retour d'un événement légendaire : le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. »

Sur ces mots, la Grande Salle explosa. Les élèves se tournèrent les uns vers les autres et échangèrent des murmures aussi bruyants qu'ils pourraient réveiller un troll sévèrement assommé. Même s'il était dos à moi, je voyais déjà les yeux de Sam s'écarquiller. Cependant, mon regard se tourna presque automatiquement vers celui de Mark. Le bras droit couché sur la table qui nous séparait, il me transperçait des yeux, stoïque. J'avais du mal à deviner l'expression de son visage. Cachait-il simplement sa joie ? Faisait-il cela pour plaisanter, comme il a toujours eu l'habitude de le faire ? Quand était-il de mon expression, à moi ?

« Pour celles et ceux qui l'ignorent, cette compétition réunit trois écoles pour une série d'épreuves magiques. Un seul élève de chaque école est choisi… »

La voix de Featherstone semble peu à peu disparaître tandis que j'essaye de décrypter les pensées de mon camarade. C'était peut-être la plus belle amorce pour un discours de début d'année, pourtant, au fond de moi, je me fichais de l'écouter. Tous les apprentis sorciers un minimum informés savent ce qu'est le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Plus que légendaire d'ailleurs, mythique ! C'est incontestablement le rêve de chaque génération, ici, à Poudlard, de pouvoir vivre un tel événement. _Mais pourquoi maintenant ?_

« …le tournoi se déroulera à Durmstrang, continua le directeur, et seuls les élèves de septième année auront la chance de pouvoir y aller et – s'ils le souhaitent, et surtout, s'ils en ont l'audace – d'y déposer leur nom dans la Coupe de Feu. »

Les yeux de Mark s'affaissèrent tandis que ses lèvres tentaient de former maladroitement un léger sourire narquois. Il semblait à la fois heureux et triste. _Mais pourquoi triste ?_ Je n'étais pas non plus la personne la plus excitée de la Grande Salle, et pourtant je devrais l'être. Et Mark aussi, peut-être même davantage, le connaissant. _Le tournoi se déroulera à Durmstrang,_ répétai-je, plongé au plus profond de mes pensées. Cela voulait-il dire que l'on passera toute notre année scolaire là-bas ? Bien sûr que oui. Ça s'est toujours passé comme cela… Et c'est à ce moment-là que je compris.

« …ils resteront donc un mois à Poudlard, le temps de se préparer puis de se mettre en route vers Durmstrang, pour finalement y arriver le 30 octobre. »

Ces dernières paroles ne faisaient que confirmer mes craintes, et probablement, par extension, la gueule de chien battu que tirait Mark depuis un moment déjà. Un départ pour un aller simple direction Durmstrang en début d'année ? Merci, mais non merci, car cela voulait dire pas de Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons pour nous. Notre espoir d'ultime victoire venait tout simplement d'être annihilé. Pas de revanche cette année, pas de triomphe sur le podium, pas de célébration à multiples coups d'oreillers dans la figure le soir, dans les dortoirs de la plus haute tour de Poudlard. Au lieu de cela, une année à passer dans les couloirs froids et lugubres d'un château paumé en plein milieu de l'Europe de l'Est, loin de mon frère, loin de chez moi, loin de chez nous. _Notre équipe de Quidditch va devoir rapidement se reformer avec tout ça !_ pensai-je dans un mélange de sarcasme et d'énervement. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment ils vont faire, étant donné que notre équipe est aujourd'hui intégralement composé de septième années. Notre directeur adjoint ainsi que notre ancien professeur de vol nous avaient pourtant prévenu : même si cela n'était pas interdit, il était selon eux vivement déconseillé de composer l'équipe d'une maison avec des élèves issues d'une même année d'études. Cela nous a valu, à l'époque de notre refonte, quelques reproches de la part des jeunes aspirants de chez Serdaigle, qui, désormais, se retrouvent complètement pris au dépourvu puisqu'ils ne sont absolument pas préparés. Mon regard quitta enfin celui de Mark pour se tourner vers celui de mes autres camarades et coéquipiers. Alice, Tobey, Rachel, Adam… tous semblaient partager plus ou moins le même ressenti.

Lorsque Featherstone en eu fini avec son long discours, le banquet fut lancé et, comme chaque année, de nombreux plats recouvrirent par magie l'entièreté des quatre grandes tables de la Grande Salle. Mark observa cela avec un certain dégoût, l'annonce lui avait coupé l'appétit, et il n'était pas le seul. Rebecca, ma cousine – elle qui savait, comme tout le reste de ma famille, ô combien impatient j'étais à l'idée de pouvoir à nouveau espérer remporter ce fichu trophée et ô combien important c'était pour moi – posa délicatement sa main sur mon épaule, comme pour me dire qu'elle était désolée pour moi. Je n'y voyais cependant aucun réconfort. La seule chose que je pouvais ressentir était un pénible sentiment de frustration et de trahison. Trahi par l'école, trahi par le Ministère de la Magie, trahi par tous ceux qui sont derrière l'organisation soudaine et sans prévention de ce Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. On venait de m'arracher quelque-chose en moi. Pourtant, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ce n'est pas rien. C'est même un énorme privilège de pouvoir le vivre. _Mais pourquoi maintenant ?_

Soudain, quelque-chose vint silencieusement piquer ma nuque, si bien que j'en fit un léger bond de deux centimètres. En me retournant, je vois un avion – apparemment confectionné à l'aide du papier placé dans les corbeilles à pains du banquet – s'écraser au sol. En le ramassant, j'y vois sur l'une des deux ailes un gribouillage qui me parait étrangement familier. En l'observant de plus près, je pus reconnaître le blason de la maison Poufsouffle. Je me redresse brutalement et scrute la table de l'envoyeur. Mes yeux s'arrêtent sur Galloway, qui, aussitôt, me fit un signe de la tête. _Ouvre-le,_ avait-il l'air d'épeler avec ses lèvres. Il venait de ranger délicatement sa baguette à l'intérieur de sa veste. _Quel genre de poursuiveur à besoin de magie pour envoyer un objet sur une cible ?_ me moquai-je intérieurement. En dépliant le papier, je pus y lire quelques mots de notre cher et tendre Robbie :

 _« On dirait bien que le match de l'année précédente restera le dernier que nous ayons disputé, toi et moi. Vraiment dommage… à moins que… tu sois d'accord pour un match non-officiel, que l'on pourrait organiser entre nous. Accepte, et nous verrons qui de nous deux sera définitivement le meilleur sur le terrain, mais faisons cela au plus vite, Bronks, je te rappelle que l'on a juste un mois… »_


	6. LE DÉFI DE GALLOWAY

Ce sixième chapitre fait office de transition et permet de plonger davantage dans le ressenti des personnages et les pensées de Tom. Il prépare également un match de Quidditch, qui devrait en toute logique occuper la totalité du prochain chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

 **ERIS QUOD SUM**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6 – LE DÉFI DE GALLOWAY**

Le banquet de début d'année avait touché à sa fin. Désormais l'estomac rempli – pour certains, tout du moins – il était enfin temps pour tout le monde de rejoindre leur dortoir respectif. A la sortie de la Grande Salle, la marée noire d'élèves se divisa en quatre groupes distincts. Joshua et Rebecca, à présent préfet-en-chef et préfète-en-chef pour cette dernière année, prirent en charge les jeunes élèves de première année en leur donnant des consignes tout en leur indiquant la route à prendre pour rejoindre la tour de Serdaigle. Le reste des élèves de notre maison, mes coéquipiers ainsi que moi-même emboîtons aussitôt leurs pas.

Après avoir brièvement traversé les couloirs de l'aile ouest du château, la montée des marches de notre escalier en spirale se fit dans le plus grand des silences. Personne ne semblait vouloir échanger un mot depuis le discours quelque peu inattendu de Featherstone. De mon côté, je n'avais pas encore pleinement réalisé que l'on ne pourra définitivement pas participer à la compétition de Quidditch de Poudlard. Cependant, quelque-chose d'autre me trottait l'esprit actuellement. Il s'agissait bien entendu de ce défi que m'avait intimement proposé par écrit l'arrogant Robert Galloway plus tôt dans la soirée. Après avoir lu ses mots, j'avais décidé de garder cela pour moi, en prenant soin de ranger discrètement le morceau de papier dans la poche intérieure de ma veste. Bien sûr, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, et que l'on aurait disputé un match seulement en un contre un, je l'aurais accepté son défi. Mais sa demande concernait nos deux équipes au complet, et sachant que je ne suis pas le capitaine de la mienne, la décision finale ne me revient pas. Il fallait donc j'en parle à Adam, et à toute l'équipe. C'est peut-être notre dernière occasion de jouer tous ensemble ici, à Poudlard. Ils comprendront, ils accepteront. Il le faut. Mais je devais trouver le moment opportun pour leur en parler. Peut-être pas tout de suite, puisque le moral de l'équipe est pas mal retombé depuis le discours du directeur. Non, il fallait attendre que cette déception passagère passe. Galloway avait néanmoins raison à propos d'une chose : nous n'avons qu'un mois pour nous mettre d'accord. _Un mois !_ criai-je intérieurement, énervé, alors que nous atteignons enfin le heurtoir en forme d'aigle qui garde l'entrée de la salle commune de Serdaigle.

« Nous y sommes, commença Josh en s'adressant aux premières années devant nous, derrière cette porte se trouve votre futur nid. C'est ici que vous passerez la majorité de votre temps au cours de vos sept années à Poudlard. Vous prendrez vos marques assez rapidement, vous verrez.

– Comme vous pouvez le constater, continua Rebecca, notre porte d'entrée ne possède ni poignée, ni serrure. Pour pouvoir pénétrer dans la salle commune, il faut dans un premier temps frapper ou s'adresser directement au heurtoir en bronze.

– Il s'agit d'un objet magique capable de communiquer avec vous, reprit Josh tout en faisant un pas de côté pour laisser les jeunes sorciers observer le heurtoir. Cependant, la tête d'aigle ne se contente pas de vous demander un mot de passe, comme c'est le cas pour les autres maisons. Elle va par contre vous poser une énigme à laquelle vous devez répondre correctement pour pouvoir entrer.

– Les questions ne sont généralement pas des questions auxquelles on peut répondre simplement, indiqua Rebecca, mais des questions qui font appel à un niveau de réflexion disons… plus élevé.

– Le heurtoir a l'habitude de vous complimenter lorsque vous répondez correctement, en revanche, il restera muet face aux mauvaises réponses. La question restera la même jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un donne la bonne réponse, sans quoi personne ne pourra entrer dans la salle commune. »

 _Au moins, ce discours-là n'a pas changé_ , pensai-je en soufflant du nez tandis que Josh frappa à deux reprises la porte à l'aide du heurtoir avant de reculer d'un pas. L'aigle de bronze se réveilla aussitôt :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'allonge et rétrécit en même temps ? demanda-t-il d'une voix à la fois douce et mélodieuse. »

– Un élastique ? répondit de manière incertaine Micah Campbell, l'un de nos deux préfets masculins, après quelques secondes de réflexion. »

Mais le bec de l'aigle resta immobile. _Bien essayé, mais c'est raté mon pauvre,_ me moquai-je intérieurement en imitant la voix du heurtoir.

« La vie ! lança vivement haut et fort Eugene, à m'en percer les tympans, lui qui était situé juste derrière moi. Car au plus on avance dans le temps, au plus on s'approche de la mort, expliqua-t-il.

– Bien raisonné, chanta cette fois-ci l'aigle. »

Et la porte s'ouvrit.

La salle commune de Serdaigle était une vaste pièce circulaire. D'élégantes fenêtres en arcade agrémentaient les murs sur lesquels étaient tendues des étoffes de soie couleur bleu et bronze. La vue, imprenable, donnait sur le lac, la Forêt interdite, le terrain de Quidditch, les serres et les montagnes environnantes. Le plafond en forme de dôme était parsemé d'étoiles peintes qui se reflétaient sur la moquette bleu nuit. Cette dernière était meublée avec des fauteuils confortables, quelques tables et une petite bibliothèque. On y retrouvait également dans un petit renfoncement à mi-hauteur une vitrine, dans laquelle se dressaient précieusement nos deux trophées de Quidditch. Enfin, dans une alcôve face à la porte s'élevait une haute statue de marbre blanc, celle de Rowena Serdaigle, la fondatrice de notre maison.

Calmement, nous passons le seuil de la porte dans un silence solennel. Josh avait parfaitement raison en décrivant cet endroit comme étant notre nid. C'était comme un deuxième foyer pour nous, et un lieu que je chérissais autant que le stade, peut-être même plus. Nos préfets dirigèrent les premières années directement vers les dortoirs, qui étaient quant à eux situés dans des tourelles, tout autour de la tour principale et accessibles par une porte qui se trouvait à proximité de la statue. Ils furent suivis par la majorité des autres élèves, qui étaient pour la plupart fatigués. Quant à moi, je me dirige vers l'une des nombreuses fenêtres, plongé encore une fois au plus profond de mes pensées. La lune, particulièrement brillante cette nuit, transperçait de son éclat les massifs nuages de pluie qui recouvrait le domaine de Poudlard.

« Tom, lança calmement une voix derrière moi. »

En me retournant, je remarque qu'il s'agissait de Rachel. A ses côtés se trouvaient mes cinq autres coéquipiers. Mark, Alice, Tobey, Adam et Caleb, toute la bande était là.

« Il faut qu'on parle, dit à son tour Alice sur un ton qui commençait à m'inquiéter.

– Ecoutez, dis-je à voix basse, je sais que vous êtes tous déçu, et moi le premier, croyez-moi. Mais on ne peut rien y faire, c'est comme ça, il va falloir que l'on fasse avec…

– Ce n'est pas de cela que l'on souhaite discuter, m'interrompit Adam.

– On a vu que Galloway t'a envoyé une espèce de lettre pendant le dîner, reprit Rachel, qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? »

Bon. Moi qui voulais justement prendre mon temps et y aller délicatement à propos de cela, on peut dire que c'est complètement raté. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je finis par sortir le bout de papier de ma poche intérieure avant de le tendre au groupe. Alice s'en empara aussitôt avant de la lire à vive allure.

« Il ne manque pas d'audace ce type, se répugna-t-elle tout en se débarrassant de la feuille, qui atterrit dans les mains d'Adam.

– _Un match non-officiel ?_ cita notre capitaine après avoir lu à son tour. Pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée…

– Montre-moi ça, dit Mark en lui arrachant la lettre des mains. Alors comme ça le rouquin cherche la baston ?

– Pas la baston Mark, rétorquai-je alors que le bout de papier finissait de faire le tour de la bande, inutile de t'emporter. Juste un match à la régulière, mais sans public, et avec un arbitre neutre que l'on choisira suite un accord commun.

– Si c'est notre dernière chance de pouvoir jouer tous ensemble alors je suis pour, indiqua fièrement Alice, comptez sur moi.

– On ne peut pas refuser, s'imposa Tobey, autrement on sera vu comme des couards.

– Ça c'est clair, continua Caleb, pas envie de devenir la risée de l'école moi, et j'imagine bien que les types de chez Poufsouffle seront assez balèzes pour propager et faire gober notre refus aux autres élèves.

– Après cette annonce du départ pour Durmstrang et l'annulation de la Coupe de Quidditich pour les élèves de septième année, j'ai bien envie de me défouler moi, acquiesça Rachel, j'accepte volontiers son défi.

– La décision finale ne peut me revenir, dis-je en me tournant vers Adam, c'est à notre capitaine de donner le dernier mot.

– Si toute l'équipe est d'accord… alors qu'il en soit ainsi, dit-il après un bref silence, encore partagé.

– Merci, lui dis-je respectueusement, cela compte beaucoup pour moi… et pour nous tous d'ailleurs.

– Génial, lança Mark avec joie. Bientôt, l'aigle bouffera du blaireau au petit déjeuner. »


	7. SERDAIGLE CONTRE POUFSOUFFLE

Comme prévu, ce septième chapitre se concentre sur le match non-officiel de Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle.

Bonne lecture !

 **ERIS QUOD SUM**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7 – SERDAIGLE CONTRE POUFSOUFFLE**

Il était à peine neuf heures du matin en ce samedi très gris. Une faible brise venait repousser les écharpes des quelques spectateurs installés sur les bancs en bois des gradins du stade, ces derniers étant encore dépourvus de bannières et autres banderoles aux couleurs de l'école. Sam et Rebecca se situaient derrière les buts adverses, prêts à m'encourager moi et mes compagnons, au même titre que Wendy, la petite-amie de Mark, ou encore Eli, le petit frère de Rachel, tous deux assis non loin. Cette dernière se tenait justement à ma droite, sur son propre balais, habillée – comme le reste de mes camarades – de sa robe de Quidditch bleu foncé. Elle arborait le numéro 4, floqué en bronze sur son dos, tout comme son nom écrit en lettres capitales juste au-dessus. Sa longue queue de cheval brune, presque noire, tourbillonna alors qu'elle me lança un regard, fière. A ma gauche, Adam, qui avait sa main droite reposée sur sa cuisse. Il semblait s'impatienter. Juste derrière nous se trouvaient nos deux batteurs, Caleb et Mark. Ce dernier arborait quant à lui le numéro 3. Tout en me regardant avec sérénité, il frappa son torse à l'aide de son poing, un geste que je reproduisis aussitôt en acquiesçant de la tête. Un peu plus excentrée, notre numéro 7 flottait quelques mètres plus haut. C'était bien évidemment Alice, notre attrapeuse, qui me sourit au moment où mes yeux croisèrent les siens. Enfin, loin derrière nous, dans la surface de but, se tenait Tobey, notre gardien. En face de nous, Robert Galloway et son équipe étaient également prêts. Le capitaine me regardait d'un air narquois. Je me permis d'entrer dans son jeu et le défiai à mon tour. Derrière lui, les frères Wilcox étaient impatients d'en découdre. Ils jonglaient déjà avec leurs battes pour s'échauffer. Gareth Lougton, leur attrapeur, détourna du regard quand je me mis à l'observer. C'était peut-être le moins arrogant d'entre eux.

Sur la pelouse en contrebas, l'arbitre – un jeune gringalet de la maison Serpentard que nous avons conjointement choisi pour la rencontre – déverrouilla le coffre en cuir retenant les quatre balles. Avant de libérer les Cognards de leurs sangles et d'activer le Vif d'or, il projeta haut dans les airs le Souafle.

Ça y est, nous y sommes. Le jour J. Il était enfin temps de montrer une bonne fois pour toute à ces types que nous étions les meilleurs. Ces dernières journées passées à nous entraîner d'arrache-pied n'allaient certainement pas être vaines. Nous étions prêts. Les stratégies de groupe avaient été revues, les gestes techniques retravaillées. Ce match sera probablement le dernier que l'on jouera ensemble ici, dans cette école où nous nous sommes tous rencontrés. Il ne fallait absolument pas le perdre. Chaque passe, chaque tir, chaque action, tout devait être réalisé à la perfection. Ne pas laisser de répit à l'adversaire, les abattre d'entrée de jeu.

Je m'élance rapidement vers le Souafle afin de m'en emparer lorsque ce dernier atteint notre hauteur, à mi-distance entre moi et Galloway. Celui-ci se projeta presque en même temps vers notre cible commune. Ayant été tout juste assez vif, je parviens à récolter la balle avant lui. Après l'avoir rudement bloqué entre ma poitrine et mon avant-bras, j'exécute un bref tonneau avec mon balai afin d'éviter la charge de mon adversaire. A présent dans l'autre moitié du terrain, j'essaye de gagner un maximum de vitesse et fonce droit vers les buts du gardien de Poufsouffle. _Ne pas laisser de répit à l'adversaire, les abattre d'entrée de jeu,_ répétai-je intérieurement. Bientôt, Adam se rangea à quelques mètres sur ma gauche, chevauchant son balai avec une vitesse qui égalait la mienne. Il me fait le signe du V inversé à l'aide de sa main droite. C'était notre code pour mettre en place une attaque en faucon, une stratégie offensive célèbre puisqu'elle est bien souvent efficace contre une équipe qui n'est pas encore bien rentrée dans son match, et donc organisée. Elle est cependant risquée car elle exige la présence des trois poursuiveurs, alors proches les uns des autres, sur un seul axe.

« On est avec toi, Tom ! me lança Rachel, déterminée, alors qu'elle se plaça quelque peu en retrait sur ma droite. »

La formation étant opérationnelle, nous étions désormais en supériorité numérique face à la défense adverse. Les poursuiveurs Poufsouffle étaient dans notre dos, en train de nous chasser, mais nous parvenons à les tenir à distance aisément. L'avantage était nôtre, il fallait maintenant le concrétiser. _Mark, Caleb, vous avez intérêt à être près de nous,_ espérai-je. Nos deux batteurs agissent comme un bouclier lors de nos attaques, cependant, on a l'habitude d'en garder toujours un devant nous, ce qui n'était pas le cas ici. On les aurait semés eux aussi ? Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir lorsque j'aperçu, à quelques mètres, un Cognard. Cependant, ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir interférer notre course, bien au contraire même, puisqu'il se dirigeait tout droit vers…

« Oh, merde. »

Un bruit assourdissant fendit l'air. Un bruit qui nous était malheureusement familier, à moi et mes autres camarades poursuiveurs. Le fer poli de la sphère ensorcelée venait tout juste de rencontrer le dur bois des battes Wilcox. Toujours avec une puissance exceptionnelle et une précision chirurgicale, les deux frères venaient de repousser le Cognard, qui fusait désormais droit sur nous à pleine vitesse. La fameuse défense en double batte des frères Wilcox. Et ils avaient bien joué leur coup cette fois-ci, compte-tenu de l'absence de nos propres batteurs. Avec un léger effet, la balle vint sur notre flanc gauche, du côté d'Adam, qui eut tout juste le temps de l'esquiver en plongeant vers le sol à l'aide de son balai. Etant le prochain sur la ligne directrice, je me contente de freiner d'un coup sec, laissant le parasite filer devant moi. Rachel, quant à elle, eut un peu plus de temps pour anticiper. Elle trompa le Cognard en exécutant une vrille parfaitement maîtrisée. _Bon, au moins on l'aura tous évité,_ pensai-je. Seulement voilà, la défense agressive des frères Wilcox avait complètement brisé notre formation et ralentit notre attaque. Il suffisait d'un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule pour m'apercevoir que les poursuiveurs adverses nous avaient rattrapé. La distance qui nous séparait n'étant plus aussi importante, il fallait trouver un autre moyen pour tenter de les semer à nouveau. Je ne pouvais me permettre de perdre davantage de temps à attendre mes camarades afin de reprendre l'attaque en faucon, cependant, étant donné que les buts n'étaient plus si loin, parcourir le reste de la zone adverse en zigzagant pouvait être une bonne solution, puisque cela compliquerait la tâche des joueurs Poufsouffle à me subtiliser le Souafle.

Sans tarder, je me mis donc à réaliser plusieurs virages serrés tout en m'approchant volontairement vers le sol, dans l'optique de faire chuter les joueurs derrière moi. Une Tremblante de Wollongong, comme aiment l'appeler les professionnels du Quidditch. Figure dont le nom fait d'ailleurs référence aux Guerriers de Wollongong, une équipe australienne qui en est l'origine.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à pénétrer à l'intérieur de la surface de but adverse, le Vif d'or traversa soudainement mon champ de vision tel un éclair. Ce dernier était pris en chasse par Alice qui, une fraction de seconde plus tard, manqua de peu à me rentrer dedans avec son propre balai.

« Désolée ! cria-t-elle sans pour autant lâcher des yeux sa cible. »

Alors déconcentré, une tunique noire et jaune en profita pour lancer une charge contre moi. Sans hésiter, il s'élança de son balai, le tenant alors qu'à une main, et propulsa ses deux pieds joints vers le Souafle, qui était en ma possession et que j'avais jusqu'ici protégé avec succès. Ce dernier m'échappa, au profit de mon adversaire qui le récupéra en plein vol presque instantanément. Il venait là de réaliser une figure pour le moins surprenante et peu commune pour un jeune joueur : le Vol de Speelman. Speelman étant bien évidemment le nom du joueur à l'origine de ce geste technique, réputé dangereux, autant pour celui qui l'exécute que pour son adversaire. _On la joue comme ça, hein ?_ murmurai-je tout en faisant demi-tour pour me mettre à la poursuite du voleur, qui avait déjà remonté la moitié du terrain. Celui-ci croisa de près Mark, qui était encore en retard sur nous. Un Cognard se dirigeait d'ailleurs droit vers lui, mais il en fallait bien plus pour intimider Mark. D'un revers, il frappa le métal de la balle pour l'envoyer sur le porteur du Souafle qui était à présent derrière lui.

« Où est-ce que t'étais, mec ? criai-je en passant à mon tour à côté de lui, on était tout seul dans leur moitié de terrain ! »

Alors qu'il venait à peine de rentrer dans notre propre surface de but, le poursuiveur de Poufsouffle, conscient du danger que représentait le Cognard à ses trousses, ne pris pas de risque et lança le Souafle par-dessus son épaule. A la réception : Robert Galloway, qui frappa la balle en pleine volée à l'aide de son balai. Cette Fourberie de Finbourgh, quelque peu improvisée mais parfaitement exécutée, mit alors en alerte notre gardien Tobey. Le Souafle semblait dans un premier temps se diriger vers lui, mais sa trajectoire changea à mi-distance, dû à l'effet qu'avait donné Galloway en brossant la balle. Celle-ci prit alors la direction de l'anneau située à l'opposé de là où Tobey se tenait. Mais notre gardien n'avait clairement pas l'intention de laisser l'avantage à Poufsouffle, pas d'entrée de jeu. Il se précipita vers le but en question et parvint à arrêter le Souafle de justesse à l'aide de son pied droit. La balle était à deux doigts de traverser l'anneau, mais c'était sans compter sur notre numéro 1, qui avait encore fait preuve de son talent de gardien exceptionnel. Il ne tarda pas à relancer le jeu en envoyant le Souafle à Adam, qui remonta à nouveau le terrain avant de me faire la passe au niveau de la ligne médiane.

« Tom, attention ! m'avertit Rachel tandis que je venais de réceptionner la balle. »

Un des frères Wilcox avait en effet envoyé un Cognard vers moi. J'eus tout juste le temps d'exécuter une Roulade du Paresseux, qui consistait à basculer soudainement mon corps vers le bas, en restant suspendu au balai à l'aide de mes pieds et de ma main inoccupée. Le Cognard siffla à quelques centimètres au-dessus de moi. _C'était moins une,_ soufflai-je.

Le temps de me remettre à l'assaut des buts adverses, une bonne partie de l'équipe de Poufsouffle s'était déjà regroupée devant nous. Galloway et son acolyte qui m'avait subtilisé le Souafle précédemment m'avait quant à eux rattrapés. Tous deux se resserraient de plus en plus sur moi, si bien que bientôt le bout de nos manches se toucheraient presque. Ne pouvant virer ni à gauche ni à droite, j'essaye de gagner en hauteur pour essayer de les semer, mais c'est comme s'ils étaient attachées à mon balai par une corde invisible : il m'était impossible de me débarrasser d'eux.

« Tu comptes aller où comme ça, Bronks ? me défia Galloway. »

Tandis que l'on arrivait à la limite de la surface de but, j'aperçus devant moi leur troisième poursuiveur, qui fonçait sur moi tête baissée. J'avais alors saisi ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire : une Pince de Parkin, formation défensive consistant à piéger le porteur du Souafle adverse en se refermant sur lui. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen d'empêcher mes adversaires d'annihiler encore une fois notre offensive, et Rachel semblait être la solution. En effet, celle-ci s'était astucieusement placée quelques mètres en dessous de moi. Je lance à mon tour un regard narquois envers Galloway avant de laisser tomber volontairement le Souafle, qui atterrit pile dans les mains de Rachel. Pris au dépourvu, les poursuiveurs adverses n'eurent le temps de réagir tandis que Rachel se préparait déjà à tirer. Elle visa le but le plus à gauche, non défendu par le gardien. Au contraire de Tobey, le dernier rempart de Poufsouffle ne parvint pas à stopper la balle, dont le cuir frappa l'intérieur de l'anneau avant de rentrer entièrement dans celui-ci.

« 10 points pour Serdaigle ! cria l'arbitre après avoir sifflé. »

Il nous aura fallu un bel effort d'équipe pour avoir l'avantage, mais le plus dur était fait… du moins c'est ce que l'on pensait au départ, car l'équipe de Galloway – n'étant évidemment pas prête de baisser les bras si tôt dans la partie – haussa son niveau de jeu en nous mettant une pression extrême à chaque prise de balle. Leur occasion ratée suivie du but de Rachel les avait sûrement secoués, et leurs premiers points ne tardèrent pas à venir, rééquilibrant alors le match.

Le score était de 40 partout lorsque notre capitaine, Adam, tenta une percée en solitaire dans le camp adverse. Malgré nos efforts, mes coéquipiers ainsi que moi-même ne parvinrent à le rattraper. Il était définitivement lancé et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Le chemin des buts lui était presque ouvert. Alors qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à armer son tir et tromper le gardien adverse, un Cognard surgit sur sa droite et vint frapper le manche de son balai. La puissance du choc était telle que le bois de son appareil se brisa. Surpris par ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, Adam perdit le contrôle et s'écrasa lourdement sur la pelouse du terrain, une quinzaine de mètres plus bas.


End file.
